


Ruby and Oscar's Married Life

by VincentVanNintendogh



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Kissing, Loving Marriage, Married Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentVanNintendogh/pseuds/VincentVanNintendogh
Summary: Ruby has been feeling neglected by her husband, Oscar, as of late. He is always busy with work involving his position as the new headmaster of Beacon Academy. However, Ruby hatches a plan to get him to spend more time together for more than just one night of passionate sex.
Relationships: Oscar Pine & Ruby Rose, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Ruby and Oscar's Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a sketch artwork by one of my favorite artists, AikiYun! He and I like Rosegarden as a ship and I was inspire to write it for him! So, I would like to dedicate this story to him! Hope you like it buddy!
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EXR38aTU4AAQBG5?format=png&name=4096x4096 (picture that inspired the story)
> 
> https://twitter.com/AikiYun/status/1257762309478350848?s=20 (link to the source on AikiYun's Twitter page)

Ruby was pent up as of late. It had been months since her husband, Oscar, and her had had sex! They were married goshdarnit, they should be doing it like rabbits! It had been a few years after Salem’s defeat and the end of world domination. The end of Salem allowed Ozpin to fulfill his mission and finally face death for the last time. This left Oscar’s head back to its original occupancy of one person, which he preferred over sharing. After the destruction of the world had been averted, Ruby and Oscar grew closer than ever and eventually sparked up a relationship. Said relationship blossomed into love and later marriage.

People had assumed that these two were going into marriage and their honeymoon as pure white virgins with no idea of what sex even was. These people would’ve been half right, in the fact that both were virgins. However, they were by no means blushing and innocent. Teenage hormones and puberty were a combination that lead to interesting ideas and kinks that you could perform with your partner later in life. Hell, if the others knew what they had gotten up to behind closed doors, it would’ve put what Blake and Sun or Yang and Weiss did to shame.

Still, that was the past. Right now, Oscar had been busy with administrative work day and night after claiming the new role as headmaster of Beacon. Ruby had become a huntress in her own right and took up a gig as a part time teacher at Beacon. She found it invigorating and exciting to help future generations of huntsmen hunt down the remaining Grimm, as well as see all the new weapons that would pass through her classes. Plus, being able to see her husband at work every day and sneak in a few quickies in his office was an added bonus that she couldn’t pass up!

Since it was close to the fall semester, Oscar was swamped with admission applications to the school, budgets on rebuilding dorms, permits for hunting licenses and missions, and a whole bunch of boring pencil pusher stuff Ruby found rather tedious.

“It must be a lot of work this time.” Ruby moped out. “He used to find time for us to have some fun together but now he is busy 24/7.”

Ruby missed the touch of his calloused hands on soft porcelain skin. She yearned to be held in his arms, strong and muscled after years of training. His lean and fit body on top hers pushing her into the bed. But most of all, she missed his big dick ‘plowing her garden’ over and over again. The feel of his hips slapping into hers as he held her hand in his, fiercely making out and fighting with their tongues. The warmth and passion as he released inside of her and the cuddling and basking in the afterglow as they came down from their respective highs.

“Dang it,” She cried “now I am really in the mood and I need him more than before!”

Ruby was at home in her living room trying to pass the time until Oscar came home, which would be late in the night as like everyday for the past few weeks. The routine would be the same, he would come home around ten at night, get a snack, head up to bed and cuddle with her before he drifted off to sleep. She knew how hard and stressful the work must be for him but she had needs too! 

Suddenly, an idea began to form in Ruby’s head on how to kill two birds with one stone. She knew of a way to ease Oscar’s stress, regain his attention, and scratch her itch! Okay it was more like three birds with one stone but still, semantics aside, she had begun to weave her plan into action. Tonight, Oscar would have a whole new approach on their marriage and a load off of work!

Later that day, Oscar had begun his slow walk up to his house's front door. He was completely drained and wished nothing more than to have a nice meal and to take a much needed rest in his bed, right beside his loving wife. He had been putting more and more time in at Beacon’s main office and taking care of the paperwork in order to get ahead of his work and take a loooong needed vacation.

As he entered into the foyer of his house, he noticed something different from the past few nights. Usually, Ruby was there to greet him after her part-time classes and have a nice meal ready for the both of them as they cuddled on the couch for a nice break from the day. Tonight, however, Ruby was nowhere to be seen. He crossed into his living room and saw a nice steak dinner laid out for him with a note alongside it. The note read: 

_“Upstairs. Have a surprise 4 u after dinner! Luv, Ruby”_

While he was intrigued by Ruby’s offer of a ‘surprise’, the need for sustenance overtook his curiosity. He began to dig into the lovely dinner his amazing wife had laid out for him, savoring every bite after the rough day. Ruby always did know how to cook a fantastic meal. She said she learned from Yang and her mother, Summer, as a child how to make different recipes. Right now, he needed this break nutritious dinner before heading up to bed. Once done, he placed the plates in the sink and washed them as he made his way upstairs.

On the way up, he began to wonder what surprise Ruby had in store for him. Maybe she brought home a new pet for Zwei to be friends with. Another pet would at least keep Zwei and Ruby company while he was busy at work. However, once he reached his room and opened the door, he was met with a different kind of surprise.

The room was dimly lit with a few candles providing the only source of light. The bed had a handful of rose petals on it, spread out across the sheets. The main ‘rose’ that garnered his attention was not a petal though. Splayed out on the sheets was his lovely wife, looking she had stepped off the cover of some lingerie magazine. She was adorned with red and black teddy negligee along with a translucent pair of panties. Upon her face was a look of pure lust that sent shivers down Oscar’s spine and ended up centered around his slowly rising erection.

“Helloooo, Oscar~” she purred. Oscar had never heard her voice in such a sultry manner before, even the other times they had made love she had never spoken to him like this. Nor had she ever given him that look before. “I hope you enjoyed your dinner, because now it is time for dessert~”.

Oscar, still shell-shocked from this breathtaking view, barely managed to stutter out a reply. “R-ruby!?! What are you doing!?!”

Ruby’s face now went into one of annoyance and a roll of her eyes. “Come on, Oscar. You know what I am doing. It’s what we used to do alllllll the time before you got so caught up in your work! Please, let me help alleviate some of your stress and spend some time together!”

“Ruby, I am kind of tired and I don’t-” Oscar’s reply was cut short when he managed to pry his eyes away from her attire long enough to look into her silver eyes. Right now, she was doing her best puppy dog face. One he had seen time and time again. One in which he never was able to resist. With a sigh, he knew that Ruby was right in wanting to spend more time together and he had been neglecting to do so. Plus, his little friend was starting to drain the blood from the part of his brain made for any rational thought process and was focusing more on the lovely flower before him,

“Oh, screw it.” Oscar relented.

“No, screw _me_ ” Ruby replied teasingly.

Oscar began to strip out of his office attire. He had grown to like Ozpin’s former headmaster attire, though preferred the color green for his outfit rather than a dark black. He unbuttoned his jacket and lifted off his shirt revealing a lean boy with toned muscles after years of training. This was a sight that no matter how many times Ruby saw, her mouth still watered. However, her attention began to drift south as he pulled down his pants and boxers in one swoop, freeing his member for her to ogle.

She had been without it so long, she could swear it grew. She knew she was wrong, though that didn’t stop her from pulling him onto the bed where she mounted him like bronco. She pushed her panties aside as she slowly lowered herself down onto him, relishing every inch against her walls. She was going to make this night memorable for both of them in more ways than one. She leaned down and began to peck kisses against his lips and face as he wrapped his arms against her, fumbling to undo her bra.

“I’ve missed you soooo much. I’ve missed this. I’ve missed us.” Ruby whispered, placing a kiss on him between each statement.

“Fuck, Ruby you’re right! I missed this too!” Oscar couldn’t believe how he had been denying this pleasure for so long. He began to thrust up into, groaning into her kisses as passion began to overtake them both. Ruby was able to break away from kissing Oscar to deftly undo her bra strap releasing her mounds, a sight Oscar had sorely been without for the past few weeks. He reached up and took her breasts in each hand and began to gently tweak her nipples in between his fingers. Ruby bit one her fingers to muffle her sounds of pleasure. She decided to let Oscar do some of the work to make up to her for withholding this from her for so long.

Slowly, Oscar moved his hands lower upon her body, laying them to rest behind her back. He pulled her down on top of him where he resumed their make out session from earlier. Oscar delved into her mouth and wrestled their tongues together as one his hands wandered down to her ass as delivered a firm spank upon her cheek.

“Yeep!” Ruby exclaimed, as she tossed her head back in surprise. Oscar always loved spanking the “Rubooty” and hearing her squeaks. He flashed her a smirk as she shot him a cute look annoyance. While Oscar may have loved it, Ruby always felt embarrassed on how she would make humiliating sounds when being spanked. Now, she was going to get payback.

“Oh, so that’s how you wanna play it, Farmboy!” Ruby swiftly rolled them over so that now Oscar was on top in the missionary position. Now Ruby reached her hands behind his back and spanked him. Oscar yelped at the surprise turnabout.

“Alright, alright, no more spankings, Dear!” Oscar begged. Ruby pouted with a humph. However, she returned her face into her usual cheery expression. “I forgive you, Honey. Now, why don’t you prove how much you missed me~” she said with a hint of tease in her voice.

Oscar picked up where he left off by thrusting into her pussy with his hard member. He began to throw caution to the wind as he picked up the pace of his movements. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout the room as their sweaty bodies clung to each other in the heat of the moment. 

Ruby felt Oscar pounding her pussy with every pulse and contraction against him. Now, now was the time she had to put her final part of the plan into action. She grabbed him by the back of his head to make out with her husband again. However, this would prove nothing more than a distraction as Ruby deftly wrapped her legs around his hips, forcing his thrusts to remain inside of her.

“Ruby, I-I’m close!” Oscar was panting into the kiss as he began to reach the peak of climax. In the heat of the moment one thought came rushing back to him; he wasn’t wearing a condom. He tried to pull out to avoid finishing inside but found that Ruby had sealed him in with her legs.

Ruby had known he was about to finish. This was the main point of her plan, to have him finish inside of her. She mapped out her cycle and noted that today was an ‘unsafe’ day. If she could get him to fuck her so hard she couldn’t stand, the odds would be in her favor that she would get knocked up and have their child together.

Ruby was nearing her own climax and felt the feeling of release approaching her. 

“Shh, Do it.” was her final statement she whispered against his lips before pushing them both over the edge. “Wait, Ruby I’m-” was all Oscar could get out as he threw his head back and groaned in a climax as he filled her womb with all of his pent up cum. Ruby’s own orgasm spurred him on and made sure to milk and wring him dry, not wanting to waste a single drop outside of her.

Oscar slowly panted and collapsed on top of her. As the afterglow began to set in and his breathing and heart rate returned to normal, Oscar looked in Ruby’s eyes with one of vexation.

“Ruby! How could you do that?! Don’t you realize the risks?!”

“Of course I know the risks, dummy. It’s just… I figured that we could start a family together. If I get pregnant, you can take paternity leave from Beacon, take a break, and come back home for a while and spend some time with me… and our little baby.” she replied sheepishly.

Oscar’s anger slowly dissipated into that of exhaustion at his wife’s reasoning. While he agreed from the start that he was neglecting time with her, this wasn’t exactly the solution he would have come up with. Then again, as he mulled over her idea, he couldn’t find too much fault in it, other than the ‘surprise’ part. He always did want to start a family with Ruby. It was also true that time off to raise their child would give them time together again. Maybe, just maybe, Ruby was right. With a sigh, Oscar slowly began thrusting inside of her again, his flaccid dick slowly hardening again.

“O-Oscar?! What are you doing?!” Ruby barely managed to stutter out her question before she began moaning again.

“If we are going to have a kid, we better make sure you’re good and pregnant! Even if that means we have to continue all night.” Oscar slowly leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. “I love you, my little rose.”

Ruby grabbed his hands with hers and interlaced their fingers together. “I love you too, farmboy.”

In the end, months later, Oscar did get his time off and had the opportunity to spend more time with his wife. He also got to spend time with his newly born kids. His twin baby girl and boy, Summer and Isaac Pine.


End file.
